A mother s love, chapter one
by Jensengirl22
Summary: Regina wants a child, so she decides to adopt.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I´m one of the fans that want to see some Regina and baby Henry scenes. Since that didn´t happen on the show (yet), i´ve decided to write this.

I don´t have a lot of experience on writing fanfics and my english fails me sometimes (i´m portuguese), so be gentil with me.

-/-/-

Some people say that women are born with maternal instinct. Regina Mills wanted to be a mother but she had a busy life, after all, she was the Mayor of Storybrooke. She doubt that she ever had time to go out with someone. Regina loved someone in the past but he was taken away from her in a cruel way. They had made plans and Regina wanted him to be the father of her child. But destiny was cruel to her. Regina thought for a while and took a decision. She´s was going to adopt a child. After talking with Mr. Gold, the man that was going to take care of everything, Regina started counting the days to meet her baby. Finally, the big day arrived. Mr. Gold brought the baby to her house. Regina took the baby in her arms and fall in love with him. It was a beautiful baby boy. She was trembling and crying from hapiness. The baby grabbed her finger with his little hand and Regina smiled.

Mr. Gold: Have you thought of a name?

Regina: Yes, Henry.

It was three in the morning when little Henry woke up crying. Regina ran to his room and took him to her arms. Regina sat on the rocking chair that she bought to his room and she started singing to him.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat,_

_And if that billy goat doesn't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart fall down, Well you'll still be the sweetest baby in town._

Henry fall asleep and Regina continued to look at him and thinking about Daniel. For her, it was like Henry was the fruit of their love.


	2. Chapter 2

The months passed and it was little Henry´s first birthday. Regina had planned a big party, not only because it was Henry´s first birthday but also because she felt blessed for having him in her life.

At night, Regina put Henry in his cradle and gave him a kiss in his forehead. She was leaving the room when she heard "Mommy". She turn around to find Henry standing up on his cradle and smiling to her. She gave her son a hug and thought "this is a day to celebrate".

Four years passed. Regina was on her living room watching a movie, when she heard Henry scream.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Regina: Honey, what´s wrong?

Henry: I had a bad dream. A monster was after me!

Regina: Don´t worry, sweetie. Mommy is here and no one is going to hurt you.

Henry: I´m scared.

Regina: Mommy is going to give you some warm milk, okay?

Regina took Henry to the kitchen and heated some milk for him. After Henry finish drinking, they lay down on the sofa. After a while, Regina noticed that Henry was very quiet and she looked at him. Henry had fall asleep. Regina continued watching the movie. After a while, she fall asleep too.

A few more years passed and it was time for Henry to go to school. Henry was excited, especially with the part of buying books and school materials. But when the big day came, Henry didn´t want to go to school.

Henry: Mommy, i don´t want to go. I want to stay with you.

Regina: Honey, you have to go to school. You are going to make a lots of friends.

Henry: I already had a friend, you.

Regina: But i´m your mother. You need to have friends of your own age.

Henry: Okay.

Henry went with his teacher but with a sad look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday but Regina had some paperwork to do. Henry was playing in the living room with a few cars. Regina was closing the drawer where she kept the files, when she heard Henry crying. She enter the living room to find Henry with a little car in his hand and a little cut in the other hand.

Regina: What´s wrong sweaty?

Henry: Mommy, i hurt my finger!

Regina: Don´t worriy. Mommy is going to kiss it to make it better, okay?

Henry: Okay.

Regina gave a kiss on his little finger which made Henry smile. They spend the rest of the afternoon playing in the living room.

Regina was happy. Henry was 9 years old and their life was perfect. But something was about to change. Regina was in the Kitchen making a cake for Henry when he got home from school. He enter the kitchen when Regina notice the book he had in his hands.

Regina: Where did you get that, Henry?

Henry: My teacher gave it to me. She said it has wonderful stories. I can´t wait to read it.

Regina: But first, go make your homework. I´ll be right there to help you.

Henry: Okay, mom.

Regina took the cake from the oven and something cross her mind. Didn´t she saw a book just like that in Mr. Gold´s shop one day? She went upstairs to help Henry, thinking that maybe it was just a coincidance.

As the days passed, Henry spend his time reading that book. He even took the book to school and Regina started to think that maybe that wasn´t healthy. One night, Regina went to Henry´s room to give him a goodnight kiss. When she open the door, Henry was at his computer. He looked at her and quickly turn off the computer. He went to bed and Regina gave him a kiss in his forehead. While she was closing the door, she smiled because it seemed that Henry had finally had stop reading that book.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina was happy because Henry was doing the things he used to do, watching tv, playing on the computer. When Henry said to her that he was going to take a walk, she thought he was going to Granny´s cafe. But Henry didn´t go there. He went to his playground castle. Henry had a box hidden there and inside the box, there was the book.

As the days passed, Henry´s behavior changed. He was cold to Regina and everytime she tried to talk to him, he acted like she was a stranger.

Regina begin to think that it was time to get some help for Henry. She decided to go talk to Dr. Archibald Hopper, the Psychologist of Storybrooke. At first, Henry didn´t want to go but later he agreed, especially because he knew that Dr. Hopper was actually Jiminy Cricket.

It was time for the first session.

Dr. Hopper: Hi Henry. I´m Dr. Hopper. Your mother told me that you have a book about Fairy Tales. Is that right?

Henry: Yes but it´s not just a book.

Dr. Hopper: I see. Reading the book it's like being in it. It´s looks real.

Henry: It is real! Your in the book too.

Dr. Hopper: I am?

Dr. Hopper was observing Henry. The case was difficult . The boy real thought the book was real.

Dr. Hopper: Henry, why don´t you tell me more about that book.

Henry: It´s about fairy tale characters that are trapped in a town. They don´t remember who they are and it´s all the Evil Queen fault!

Dr. Hopper: The Evil Queen?

Henry: Yes, my mom.

Dr. Hopper: You think your mother is a Evil Queen? Isn´t that a little harsh?

Henry: No. She´s mean. She ruined everyone´s life.

Dr. Hopper: Henry, your mother loves you. I know that sometimes it seems that the parents don´t understand their children but your mother only wants the best for you. I´m going to talk to your mother, okay?

Henry: Okay.

Regina was waiting outside Dr. Hopper´s office but as soon as he opened the door, she enter.

Regina: Dr. Hopper, is everything okay?

Dr. Hopper: Please Miss Mayor, c´mon in. We have to talk.

Regina: Henry, wait for me here, okay?

She gave him a little kiss but he was indifferent.

Regina closed the door and Dr. Hopper started to talk.

Dr. Hopper: Miss Mayor. I´m afraid the case is a little more complicated than we thought.

Regina: What did he say?

Dr. Hopper: He thinks that book is real, that all the characters are real. He even thinks that you´re a Evil Queen.

Regina: I didn´t like the idea of him always reading that book. Do you think that´s why he thinks that? I mean...that i´m Evil?

Dr. Hopper: It´s possible. But let´s continue to this sessions and we will se how things work out.

Regina: Thank you, Dr. Hopper.

Their trip to home was silence. Henry went to his room but Regina followed him.

Regina: Henry, i´m gonna make some pancakes. Do you want some?

Henry was in his bed with a comic in his hands and didn´t look to Regina. But he replied "Yes".

Regina smiled and thought that maybe Dr. Hopper was right. Everything it´s going to be okay.

And it was for a few days. A storm hit Storybrooke and Regina was closing all the windows in the house.

Regina: Henry? Did you closed the window?

When Henry didn´t reply, Regina approached his bed and removed the covers. He was gone!

Regina called Sheriff Graham

Regina: Sheriff ? Henry ran away!


	5. Chapter 5

Hours passed and Regina didn´t had any news about Henry. Sheriff Graham told her that everything would be okay but Regina knew that she would be calm when Henry was in her arms. Regina was in her living-room with a teddy bear in her hands. She had bought that teddy bear when Henry was three. She went to the window and she saw Henry. She ran to the door and gave him a hug.

Regina: Henry! Henry… Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?

Henry: I found my real mom.

(Henry runs into the house.)

Regina: Y-you're Henry's birth mother?

Emma: Hi…

Graham: I'll just go…check on the lad. Make sure he's alright.

Regina: How would like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?

Emma: Got anything stronger?

Regina gave Emma a glass of cider.

Emma: How did he find me?

Regina: No idea. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact.

Emma: You were told right.

Regina: And the father?

Emma: There was one.

Regina: Do I need to be worried about him?

Emma: Nope. He doesn't even know.

Regina: Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?

Emma: Absolutely not.

(Regina nods. Sheriff Graham comes downstairs.)

Graham: Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine.

Regina: Thank you, Sheriff.

(Sheriff Graham leaves and Emma and Regina head to a different room.)

Regina: I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life. I really don't know what's gotten into him.

Emma: Kid's having a rough time. It happens.

Regina: You have to understand. Ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job, I assume?

Emma: Uh, I keep busy, yeah.

Regina: Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom. So I push for order. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?

Emma: I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairy tale thing.

Regina: What fairy tale thing?

Emma: Oh, you know. His book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket.

Regina: I'm sorry. I really have no idea what you're talking about.

Emma: You know what? It's none of my business. He's your kid. And I really should be heading back.

Regina: Of course.

After Emma left, Regina went to Henry´s room. He was at the window and Regina knew he was looking at Emma. But there was another thing that Regina knew. She wouldn´t let this woman take Henry away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina didn´t get much sleep that night. The next morning, she woke up and went to Henry´s room.

Regina: Henry, it´s time to get up.

He didn´t reply.

Regina: Henry...we need to talk about what happend last night. Henry?

She touched the blankets and all she felt was a pillow. She took away the blankets and she saw two pillows under it. Henry had ran way again.

A thought cross Regina´s mind...what if that woman took him? She went to see Sheriff Graham.

Regina: Graham! Henry's run away again. We have to…

She noticed Emma was in a cell.

Regina: What is she doing here? Do you know where he is?

Emma: I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house. And, I have a pretty good alibi.

Regina: Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning.

Emma: Did you try his friends?

Regina: He doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner.

Emma: Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he'd be emailing them.

Regina: And you know this how?

Emma: Finding people is what I do. Here's an idea. How about you guys let me out and I'll help you find him.

Regina still didn´t trustes her but what choise she had?

The three of them went to Henry's room and Emma begun to search through Henry's computer.

Emma: Smart kid – cleared his inbox. I'm smart too. A little hard disk recovery utility I like to use…

Graham: I'm a bit more old fashioned in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing.

Emma: You're on salary. I get paid for delivery. Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that I get. Huh. His receipt for a website – . It's expensive. He has a credit card?

Regina: He's ten.

Emma: Well, he used one. Let's pull up a transaction record. Mary Margaret Blanchard… Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?

Regina: Henry's teacher.


End file.
